Rangu: Story of The Cursed God Working title
by The Black Miroku
Summary: Gods and Deity's have been worshipped for thousands of years. But what happens when one becomes real?
1. Chapter 1

For thousands of years people have worshipped gods and other deity's, but what happens when one of the deity's becomes real?

Rangu: Story of the Cursed God

By: The Black Miroku

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Sonic the Hedgehog' series, The 'Soul' Series, or the 'Gundam' series. They are owned by their respective corporations.

Claimer: Lumina and any future characters that aren't series related belong to me.

Currently, our Heroin Lumina is sleeping in her bed. Lumina is an average 13 year old girl, with bright blue hair, and a petite frame, although her bust is quite large for her age being a size 32DD, she's of high intelligence but very little motivation.

"Lumina! Wake up!" her mother called and Lumina responded with a grunt as she got out of bed. After her usual morning ritual she headed to the kitchen to eat. "It's about time." her mother said as she handed Lumina a fresh cup of orange juice and a bowl of oatmeal. "Why am I eating oatmeal again?" she Lumina asked her mother, who responded. "Because it's winter and I don't want my only daughter to get sick." she said in a sweet voice which just melted any anger or irritation Lumina had. She was about to ask for some sugar when the room dissolved around her. Getting up quickly she looked around to find everything she was around gone. "WHA? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?" she asked in confusion.

"Hur Sta Por TARA!" a voice yelled and lighting struck the ground in front of her. She covered her eyes and waited until the dust settled and gasped in shock. In front of her laid a robot it was blue with 3 spikes on it's head and 2 on the main body, which had a jet engine in it, it's legs were semi-long with it's feet painted red. Suddenly it started to move, picking itself up to show a face devoid of any emotion, and then a horrible red glow was emitted from it's eyes and it looked toward Lumina. "Where am I?" it asked the stunned girl who screamed in response.

"Calm yourself, child." the same voice that yelled out the incantation said. "Where are we?" the robot and Lumina asked in unison, both looking around to find the source of the voice. "You are in a rift between both of your universes." it respond from behind them and as they turned to look they were surprised to see what appeared to be a nude human female who gave of a golden aura. "Who are you?" Lumina asked but the robot tried scanning her, which caused his system to crash. "Oh dear," sighed the women as the robot fell back. "I knew Metal sonic would try to scan me...but unlike humans his brain can only hold so much info." she said as she approached the two. "Lumina you and Metal Sonic are going back to your world." she said and knelled so that she could touch Metal Sonics head. Her hand glowed blue and entered Metal Sonic. "In a few moment's he will know why he's partners with you."

"Miss, why are we here and what's the purpose of him going with me?" Lumina asked in frustration. "You'll know all when you get back home." she responded. "But until then know that I am the goddess of Light, Ardith." she said and Lumina blacked out.

A/N: This is the first chapter of Rangu: Story of the Cursed God, which as you can probably tell, it's a major crossover fic. I'm crossing several different universes here so if characters seem OOC then yeah they're gonna be out of character. Review please and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter two of Rangu, I finally got some free time from reading because my internet is down, Damn NationsLine SpeedStream product's, Why the hell do they have a PPP connection? Umm...never mind. Anyway here's chapter two.

Rangu: Story of the cursed god (Working title)

"So this is war..." Amuro said as his mobile suit drifted in space. "Amuro, attack the Musai!" Sayla said through the radio. "I'll back you up Amu-kun!" came the voice of Lumina from her GM, although it was much more different from most GM's while having a blue paint job and spikes on the back of it's head, it also had omni-directional thrusters on it's back and legs, although no one knows where the equipment came from, but alot of machine scraps seemed to have disappeared along with Metal Sonic.

Lumina giggled as she turned on her weapon's system and Metal Sonic's face appeared on the screen. **"You know that having me as this MS's AI is plain cheating right?" **he asked from the GM's control panel. "Whatever, there are no rules in battle, it's either you win or you die. I should know being a former...never mind." she responded. "You know it's not really my style to hang back and hide behind a lady." Came the voice of Sleeger Law. Sleeger locked onto a Zeon Rick-dom yelled "Here we go!" and fired. The shot missed but Zeon now knew they were out there. "Is that you Slegger? Your jumping the gun!" The annoyed voice of Kai Shiden yelled at Sleeger. **"LOOK OUT!" **Metal yelled as laser fire was returned by Zeon moblie suits and the White Base units seperated from formation. "I'm going down below!" Kai yelled as he fired down at a Rick-Dom. It missed and The Rick-Dom fired back hitting Kai's mobile suit in it's armored chest. "Kai, your being careless." Hatato told him through the radio.

"Nice move." Sayla said as she fired at a Rick-dom, her shot connected and destroyed the it but Sayla wasn't expecting the G-forces that accompyed the blast and found herself face-to-face with a Rick-Dom. "White base do you copy? I'm coming in for back up."

"Hot damn! Let's Kick some ass." a young man's voice cut through the radio silence. This was Satoshi Kazuma another dimesion traveler called by the goddess of light, and although Satoshi was a veteren he had died about three times in his journey. "Lu-chan back me up!" he called to Lumina from his GM as he charged a Rick-Dom. **"That idiot is going to die...again." **Metal said and laughed as Satoshi's GM blew up. "SATOSHI!" Lumina yelled as she fired on the Dom that destroyed Satoshi hiting and destroying not only the Rick-Dom but the cannon of one of the enemy Ships. "All White Base units, focus your fire on the enemy crusiers. White Base has been hit." Veria said in her most professional voice although her eyes were shining with tears.

Amuro found himself above the Musai and fired destroying the Bridge followed by it's cannon's and right engine. "That Monster!" The Captian of the only remaining Musai, stuttered out and ordered that the Gundam be shot down at all costs. A Rick-Dom aimed to fire at the Gundam but Amuro sensed it and turned the Gundam and fired at it making the Rick-Dom recoil and the shot continued to the Bridge of the other Musai destroying it while Amuro fired again destroying a cannon and a engine. The Musai's Explosion took the rest of the Rick-dom's with it and cleared the way for the White Base. "All units return to base."


End file.
